The Devil's Angel
by WatashiNoTenshi07
Summary: A normal night out with the girls: flashing bar lights, blaring music, alcoholic drinks and drunk best friends. Who knew a perfectly normal Friday night would lead her to meet a mysterious winged creature, unconscious and injured, lying across the road?
1. Chapter 1: Night Out With the Girls

_**A/N: Hey guys ! Guess what? I'm back! :)**_

_**Here's my latest story, hope you guys like it!**_

_**I dedicate this chapter to Tenshi303 for her awesomeness. Thanks again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its characters. **_

* * *

"Sakura!" A loud long haired blonde screamed at the top of her lungs above the booming volume of the music echoing throughout the club.

Many annoyed eyes turned to point a heated glare at the drunken girl who gave the earsplitting shriek. The girl barely seemed to notice all the glowers she was receiving because of the intoxicated state she was in.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura, dressed in a pink backless halter dress, hissed at her swaying bestfriend while grabbing her arm to prevent her from drawing more unwanted attention towards their location.

Sakura dragged the blonde back to their table. When she dumped the blonde drunkard on her seat, the blonde erupted in a fit of sniffs and blubbers.

"It hurts so much, you know. He was such a jerk. I thought he loved me. Wah!!" The girl continued her rant while Sakura, used to the blonde's complaints about her ruined love life, calmly sipped at her glass of martini.

"Who was it this time, Pig?" She asked, not really interested. She just didn't want to make the blonde think that she doesn't care about the 'pain' she was going through.

"It was Saito." She grumbled then downed the glass of vodka.

"Ah." She replied lamely, unable to think of another response. She really didn't remember who this Saito person was. I mean, who would? Her best friend changed her boyfriend every damn week. You can't be expected to remember them one by one.

This thought made her dejected all the more. It seems both of them were having the same fate: lack of a steady love life. Well, not really. At least, Ino was having boyfriends even if they would break up after a couple of days. On the other hand, she was the total opposite of the gorgeous blonde. Instead of having boyfriends and changing them week by week, she couldn't even remember when the last time she had a boyfriend was. She thought it was lifetimes ago.

She was broken off from her miserable train of thought when they heard a loud crash. They craned their necks to see Tenten. She had her arm stretched out with her fist tightly closed. Then they saw who just received her right hook. A redhead was strewn across the dance floor. He was unconscious. They weren't sure if it was because of the punch she just received from their brown-haired bestfriend or if it was because of getting too drunk. They decided it was the former since Ten-chan had a nasty right hook.

When the spectacle was over, the people previously staring went off to their personal businesses, some continued dancing in the middle of the dance floor despite an unconscious man lying there while others continued drinking until they puked and passed out on their respective tables.

Tenten was walking towards their table, slapping her hands together as if removing some invisible dirt then proceeded off to smoothen out the wrinkles of her maroon V-neck tube dress.

"Bastard." They heard the brunette mutter.

When they glanced back towards the unconscious 'bastard', they saw she was being dragged out by the employees of the club.

"What happened, Ten-chan?" Sakura asked.

Tenten sunk down on her chair and grabbed Sakura's glass and gulped the remaining liquor.

"The pervert tried to touch my legs." Tenten hissed.

"Serves him right." Ino said.

"I need a stronger drink." Tenten muttered then called for a waiter.

Tenten ordered for two bottles of sake while Ino ordered a glass of vodka.

"What about you, forehead?" Ino asked after ordering hers.

"Oh. Just a glass of white wine." She said to the waiter who scrambled off to get their orders.

"Really, you should try stronger drinks, Saku-chan." Tenten said.

"No way am I getting drunk." Sakura defiantly said.

"Why not? It's not like you have shifts at the hospital tomorrow." Tenten reasoned out.

"First, because I don't want to have those dreaded hangovers from hell. Second, I absolutely hate throwing up in the toilet of my apartment and then sleeping on it, unlike someone I know." She gave a cursory glance to Ino.

"Hey! I was sleepy." Ino defended.

Sakura ignored the blonde and continued speaking, "And third, who would be driving your wasted asses back home if all of us are under the influence of alcohol? You know what they say, 'friends don't let friends drive drunk.'" She said sternly.

Ino scoffed while Tenten said, "Fine, fine. You win." She surrendered. Sakura broke into a smug grin.

Although Sakura always reprimanded them about the bad effects of alcohol, she couldn't help but join them in their adventures in the club, thus getting drunk most of the times as well. Despite being level-headed and rational, she was best friends with the most insane people she knew.

Ino Yamanaka is a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde who loves to flirt. She's loud and annoying but loves arranging flowers and designing clothes. She loves nightclubs and parties but loathes school, libraries and books. She is also known to be their gang's own fashion designer and hair stylist, because of her fashion and style skills. She works as a part-time florist in the flower shop her family owns while studying a course related to fashion.

Tenten is a fierce tomboy, not very girly and preppy, unlike Ino. She mostly likes weapons and anything sharp and fatal under the sun. We even saw that she had one room in her condo just for her beloved collection weapons. She remembered seeing different sizes and shapes of swords, daggers, spears, even a spiked club. She is also a judo black belter. Her knowledge in self-defense caused most of her ex-boyfriends to spend days confined in the hospital. Tenten is employed as a professional judo instructor.

Their other friend, Hinata Hyuuga, is the former heiress to her father's company. Demure and kind-hearted, she was often disregarded by her father, assuming that Hinata is not capable of running the company. Consequently, the inheritance was passed on to Hinata's cousin who she already considered as her older brother since he had always taken care of her and given her comfort whenever her father would pressure her. Hinata, not caring about her family's business since she never really wanted to be the heir, whole-heartedly accepted her father's decision to pass on the Hyuuga Enterprises to her cousin-slash-onii-san. She is a great singer and cook. She studies culinary arts and works as a singer for gigs at different mellow bars.

However she, Sakura Haruno, is a simple and very logical type of girl. Mostly spending her time in libraries or her room with a book stuck in front of her nose, she is currently studying college to be a successful and professional doctor. Sakura is a scholar in the university she is currently studying in. She works as a part-time librarian in the public library to support her financial needs as the allowance of her parents is insufficient but because she was too kind for her own good, she doesn't have enough backbone to trouble her parents with that. There was nothing about her that was interesting at all, in her opinion. She was just glad that she met this unbalanced group of girls who made her life much more interesting than it could have ever been. She smiled at the thought of her bestfriends but suddenly the smile was wiped off her face.

Wait, speaking of Hinata, where is she?

"Hey guys, where's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Ino, who was chugging her second glass of vodka, stopped mid-gulp then put her glass back down. Tenten glanced up from her slumped form on their table.

"Oh right, where is she? I knew she was just here somewhere." Ino said, her words slightly slurred.

"Did she dance?" Tenten asked, her words as twisted as Ino's.

"I don't remember." Ino said, frowning.

"Of course, you don't. You're drunk." Sakura said, stating a fact.

Ino was chugging at the other bottle of sake Tenten ordered earlier.

"Hmm not yet drunk, fowhead." She said, her words slurred more than ever.

"Yes you are, Piggy-chan." She teased. At least she was more sober than her.

Tenten broke their conversation.

"Oi, it's not the time for that. Where is Hinata?" Tenten slightly worried where their meek bestfriend went off to.

Before they could even stand up to go search for her, they heard a muted thud.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you guys, think? R&R! I need to receive at least 10 reviews for this one for me to continue it. So, please. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: WTF! Am I drunk, or what!

_**A/N: Yosh! So, I'm back.**_

_**I got some awesomesauce reviews from a bunch of you guys. Thank you for the reviews! Muah! Free cookies for all who gave me a review! :)**_

_**Anyways, I just wanna remind you guys, School's coming up very soon so I don't think I'll be able to update very much by that time. So, I hope you guys would bear with me. I'm still fidgety nervous about the upcoming school year since I'll be studying in a new school. Completely different from all the previous schools I've studied in, so I'm trying not to be completely overwhelmed. But still…**_

_**I can't even register the fact into my fried brain that I'm already in third year. I'm a junior! Can you believe it? I can't, actually.**_

_**So, before you throw your shoe at me for ranting about my miserable life, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Wait, the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_"Oi, it's not the time for that. Where is Hinata?" Tenten slightly worried where their meek bestfriend went off to._

_Before they could even stand up to go search for her, they heard a muted thud._

* * *

They bent down to look under their table where the sound came from, only to see the person who they were looking for. Hinata was dressed in a lavender spaghetti-strapped dress with a white bow around its waist.

"It's Hina-chan." Sakura gasped at the sight of the girl. She was a mess, completely wasted. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet because of the effect of alcohol running throughout her system.

Tenten helped Sakura heave Hinata up to make her sit down beside Sakura.

"What happened to you, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked worried, knowing that Hinata was never really a fan of alcohol just like her.

The girl just swayed unsteadily while Sakura supported her weight to prevent her from slamming head-first on their glass table.

"How many glasses did you drink, Hinata?" Sakura asked, concerned, her medical instincts kicking in.

"Just two glasses of gin." She mumbled back in her soft voice.

"What? Just two glasses and you're already down for the count?" Ino asked, shocked.

Sakura glared at Ino to shut up. Fortunately, the obnoxious blonde did.

"Her system's not used to alcohol. That's why she gets easily drunk." Sakura explained while supporting Hinata's sagging form.

"Wah? What system? Did Hina-chan become a robot?" Ino asked, her words slurring while her eyes were half-lidded, clear indications of being drunk.

Sakura slapped her palm to her forehead then sighed. Ignoring the blonde's stupid question, she said,

"Do you wanna go home now, Hina-chan?"

The girl was unable to answer since she was already sleeping snugly on Sakura's lap. Sakura sighed then just continued to brush the girl's dark purple hair away from her face.

While Hinata was snoozing off and Sakura was just absentmindedly stroking Hinata's hair, Ino and Tenten were up to no good, as they always are when they're drunk and brain dead. They were having one of their occasional who-gets-drunk-first contests. It was a stupid game, in her opinion, since the two were already drunk before they even start the match.

But she guessed that the whole point of the game was to see who was a better drunkard and who had better alcohol tolerance between the two.

As the waiter placed the 12th shot in front of Tenten and Ino, the two competitors stared at each other. Tenten's face was set in a mocking grin directed at Ino since Tenten won the last time, while Ino was glaring at Tenten indignantly with her eyebrows scrunched up in determination.

The waiter took out his stopwatch. While the two contestants were busy having their stare-off match, people started to gather around to see a blonde clad in a blue asymmetrical dress with a yellow belt wound just below her chest to emphasize her curves and a brunette wearing a maroon knee-length tube dress that were busy glaring at each other. You could visibly see the sparks fly everytime their eyes would meet.

Sakura was amused at these two idiots. The waiter glanced at the two opponents vying for victory. When the two simultaneously nodded in assent, the waiter yelled,

"Start!"

The two fumbled and managed to drink two shots in just a minute. This continued on and on, until Ino was at her last shot while Tenten still had two more. The howls of laughter and people betting who will win can be easily heard from where Sakura was seated. It seemed that either of the two options were correct: the two were too busy with their fight, or they were too drunk to notice that they have became the bar's laughing stock and the people's own source of entertainment as they watched the two drunk women take swigs from time to time. Maybe both, she assumed.

Because of this the two were intoxicated more than ever, their swaying heads and slurred words were worse than before. Ino snatched the last shot and glanced at Tenten who was sprawled ungracefully onto their table. Ino was half-lidded and swaying on her own seat when she smirked at the almost-sleeping Tenten.

"You ready to lose, Ten-chan?" She slurred out.

At this rhetorical comment, the brunette straightened up and glared at the blonde with droopy eyes. She quickly shot out her hand and grabbed the second-to-the-last glass and downed it in record time. When both of them had only one shot left, they glared menacingly at each other then, concurrently, snatched their shots and downed it.

Tenten was halfway gulping down the clear substance called alcohol when she finally passed out. She fell on the table with a loud _thump. _The glass in her hand poured its remaining contents a few inches away from Tenten's dozing face then proceeded to roll towards the far end of the table. The waiter grabbed it before it plunged head-first onto the hard floor. A few seconds after Tenten's passing-out episode, a hand slammed the glass shot onto the table.

"I WON!" Ino chanted on and on in a cheery voice. She stuck her tongue out childishly in front of the lightly snoring Tenten's face. She even clapped her hands a couple of times in pure glee. There were a few groans and cheers from the watching crowd. The ones who groaned were apparently the ones who were betting for Tenten. It appears that it's the blonde's reign tonight when it comes to alcohol. Her shrieks of oh-so-sweet victory became softer and softer until it was a mere whisper. At her tenth mumble of 'I WON!' she passed out as well.

"Great. Just great. Their kidneys are definitely all black because of the amount of alcohol they consume. Except Hinata probably." Sakura grumbled.

Out of the four of them she was the only one sober enough to walk straight while the three were sleeping soundly. She sighed then hauled Hinata up to drag her out of the club and towards the parking lot. It was a tough job but she managed to dump Hinata inside her car. They used Sakura's car since they knew she would be the only one clear-headed enough to drive home without wrecking the car.

She was grumbling to herself as she proceeded to haul Ino next. When she was done stuffing the sleep talking blonde girl inside the car, she returned to the club to retrieve Tenten. She paid the waiter and grabbed Tenten. She slung Tenten's arm around her shoulder and advanced on to heave her out of the club and onto the vehicle.

She was slightly sweating when she was done towing her friends inside the confines of the car. She glanced at the clock to check the time.

"Ugh, it's already two-thirty in the morning." She griped.

She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. She headed first to Tenten's apartment. She carried the girl inside the building and onto the elevator. When Sakura reached Tenten's room, she dumped the sleeping girl on the floor and fumbled inside Tenten's clutch bag for her keys. After a minute of shuffling through Tenten's greatly disorganized bag, she got the keys and shoved it into the keyhole.

She turned on the lights and dragged Tenten onto her queen-sized bed. When she was done, she looked at the girl only to see she was still sleeping as soundly as ever. She chuckled. She went out and locked the brunette's door. Then she entered the car and sped off to Hinata's condo.

She repeated what she just did with Tenten. The only difference was Hina's keys were easily found since she was a tidy person. Then she sighed in relief when she managed to drag two of her friends to their respective abodes without getting hurled at by vomit, two down one more to go. She then headed off to Ino's condo.

Once she reached the destination, she grabbed the blonde's small baby blue clutch bag then towed Ino inside her condo unit. She dumped the girl's bag on the couch. Then, she dragged Ino to her bed.

"Damn it. I'm never going with them again. Man, I'm thirsty." She grumbled then shuffled off to Ino's kitchen. She grabbed a canned soda and gulped its contents in no time. She left the blonde in her room to sleep then went out to head home as well.

She started the car and sped off to her own apartment. She was just driving absentmindedly when she saw a dark figure in her peripheral vision. She immediately stomped on the brakes and looked more closely to figure out why a person was lying in the middle of the street.

When she was positive that someone was really there, her medical instincts kicked in once again, she got out of her car and approached the figure. It was pretty dark when she was looking at him previously from the confines of her car but now, she can clearly see who the person was. And she had to blink twice, shake her head, and pinch herself to know that she wasn't dreaming and what she was seeing was completely real and not a figment of her wild imagination.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, you guys. I really need some reviews about some ideas. I'm currently experiencing an annoying writer's block. Hope you guys could help. Please review. :)**_

_**Ugh, I'm out. *sniffle* Annoying cold. **__**-_-**_

_**Review, please!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing Mythical Creatures

**_A/N: So... Here's the next chapter! And, before you read, I apologize about this chapter. It's short, I know. And that's probably because I rushed this chapter out. I was running out of ideas. I would also like to thank Tenshi303 for her tremendous help. She's a lifesaver. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_She started the car and sped off to her own apartment. She was just driving absentmindedly when she saw a dark figure in her peripheral vision. She immediately stomped on the brakes and looked more closely to figure out why a person was lying in the middle of the street._

_When she was positive that someone was really there, her medical instincts kicked in once again, she got out of her car and approached the figure. It was pretty dark when she was looking at him previously from the confines of her car but now, she can clearly see who the person was. And she had to blink twice, shake her head, and pinch herself to know that she wasn't dreaming and what she was seeing was completely real and not a figment of her wild imagination._

_

* * *

_The reason that shocked her out of her wits was not _who _the person was but _what _the person in front of her really was. He had a pale complexion that perfectly highlighted his raven-colored mane that slightly spiked up at the back. His attire was slightly weird, in her opinion. He wore dark pants, a matching black shirt, black boots, black fingerless gloves and a black coat. She wondered if he had a fetish for black. He also wore a silver chain around his neck. Its pendant was slightly familiar to her. It was a star inside a circle.

But what bothered her most were the _things _behind his back. They were wings she assumed since it was mostly covered in feathers. The feathers were colored black at the root but changes into a light blue at the farthest tip. She unconsciously reached forward to touch it but stopped herself before her fingertips could feel the softness of the feathers.

She mentally slapped herself for that stupid move. Her she is finally meeting a mythical creature, one of her childish dreams, though she isn't sure if this person is a devil or an angel. They say angels have wings and he does but the color black doesn't mix well with the word angel so she wasn't one hundred-percent sure yet. And she also saw in many pictures that angels like to wear light-colored attires. But it seems this angel is a renegade when it comes to color choices. I mean, even his wings are slightly black.

They say devils are terrifying and horrible-looking creatures but this one is handsome, dare she say it, hot even. They also say devils have a tail and two horns on their forehead but he doesn't have horns and a tail. Besides, he was too good-looking to be a devil and it would be disappointing and terrifying at the same time to finally meet a supernatural creature to find out that it was a devil rather than an angel.

"Probably an angel." She mumbled to herself.

But she wanted to make sure so she reached out to touch the person's forehead. She caressed his forehead and felt nothing out of the ordinary. A few seconds after her hand made contact with the probably-angel's forehead, he groaned. Instantly, she withdrew her hand, wondering what made him uncomfortable.

Switching into doctor mode, she roved her eyes over the said probably-angel's figure. That was when she saw the lower portion of his black shirt drenched in blood. The left side of his stomach had a huge gaping gash. She panicked. She had a stock of medical supplies at her apartment but debated inwardly whether it was a good idea to take a mythical creature inside her house. Being an aspiring doctor, she knew she could not turn a blind eye to a person, normal or mythical, in need of medical help.

Finally coming to a decision, she grabbed the person's arm and hauled him upwards, cautiously since she knew that cut would definitely hurt. When she was able to stand upright with the angel's arm around her shoulders and her arms around him to prevent them from pummeling head-first into the concrete, she took a heavy step forward. The angel shifted uneasily and his pretty face scrunched up in pain.

She frowned. She once again staggered more carefully forward with him leaning towards her. She was satisfied when the angel didn't groan again in ache. While she supported both of their weight, she continued this process slowly and carefully. She wondered why she seemed to be doing a lot of hauling and towing today, whether it was her friends or a mythical angel in her arms. Any more and she knew she'd shut down in fatigue. Her petite feminine body could only take up much before it would give out.

The real problem came when she finally trudged with the angel in front of her car. How in the freaking hell would she fit this angel inside her car with those humungous wings? She growled silently under her breath in frustration and exhaustion.

"Darn it. Whatever." She growled.

She stuffed the angel inside the back seat of her car cautiously. When she was done, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand seeing as she started sweating because of the task she was just done finishing. Because damn it, heaving an angel inside your car while you're wearing a dress and a stinking high heels, no less, was tiring!

She sighed and entered her car, started it, and sped off to her apartment. While driving through the almost empty highway, she was glancing anxiously towards the unconscious angel at her car's back seat.

"_Why is he injured? Where did he get that scratch from? And out of all the people in the friggin' world, why the heck should I be the one to stumble upon this strange mythical creature?"_

She sighed heavily in aggravation. When she reached her destination, she also hauled the angel and proceeded off to stumble towards her room. Looking around her to make sure no one was around to see her dragging an unconscious, winged creature.

_Good thing it's past three in the morning._

She fumbled through her cherry colored purse with the angel leaning heavily down at her. His weight made it difficult for her lungs to inhale sufficient amount of oxygen. Her breaths came in huffs and puffs of short gasps. And it was not helping at all that the angel's head lolled onto the space between her shoulder and neck.

When she finally found her keys, she thrust the metal key onto the keyhole and gave it a twist. The door popped open and she jostled her way through her bedroom. She carefully laid the still-sleeping angel on her bed. She took this time as an opportunity to look intently at the angel's peaceful face. He was sleeping so soundly, his features were so perfect it was definitely not human. Straight nose, prominent cheekbones, long eyelashes and perfectly curved pitch black eyebrows.

She reached out to brush his raven-colored bangs away from his eyes. Then, unable to stop herself, she caressed his pale cheek. She hadn't noticed that she was already kneeling down at the side of her bed and stroking the angel's face for a while now. With a slight rush of blood to her cheeks, she stood up.

_It was not time to be having fantasies about a certain angel_, she thought. She ought to know her priorities. She should heal him now. It was her goal in bringing him here in the first place.

So, she went to get her medical kit. She scanned the contents of the box, searching for materials used to clean and dress the wounds. When she found them, she began cleaning the angel's wound on the left side of his stomach. Making sure that the wound isn't infected, she neatly wrapped the cut with clean gauze. Satisfied with her work, she gathered the materials, stuffed them back into the kit and returned the box to her closet.

When she returned to her room, she couldn't help herself but stare _again_ at the exquisitely beautiful angel napping on her bed. He was so peaceful. When she caressed his pale cheek, her thumb brushed against his lips. She felt her cheeks heat up. Willing herself to look elsewhere, her eyes zeroed in on the angel's fluffy-looking black and light blue wings. She reached out to touch the feathery wings. She was intrigued by its texture. It was rough and soft at the same time. The root where it is colored black is slightly stiff while midway, where it is light blue, it was as fluffy as cotton. She giggled lightly since its texture was somewhat tickling her fingertips and palms.

She immediately put a hand over her mouth and stared warily at the angel's face, frightened that she woke him up. When his face remained impassive and seemingly undisturbed, she once again chuckled. She reached out and lightly pinched his straight nose.

"You're so cute." She whispered.

She caressed his raven colored locks and marveled at the softness of his tresses. Then, she wondered how he manages to make the back of his hair stand up in a gravity-defying manner. Dismissing the thought, she continued stroking the angel's locks. Everything about him seemed so perfect. The only explanation someone could be so perfect was that he was an angel, a servant of God. She smiled slightly at the idea. Yes, he was an angel.

At that moment, she noticed she was still clad in her pink halter dress. She stood up and went to her closet to grab her nightwear, a peach satin night gown Ino gave her for her last birthday. She walked off to her bathroom to change. At first, she only wanted to change into her PJs but since she felt weary sticky and weary because of her previous activities, she figured she could shower for a bit.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay! Please give me some awesome reviews to fuel my imagination! remember my motto: The more reviews, the faster the update! :)_**

**_Some criticisms and advices would be greatly appreciated. :) Ciao!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mark Of The Devil's Angel

**_A/N_**: _**Hmm... how shall I put this? Uh, sorry for the late update? :) Really, I apologize. I'm having some difficulties with this story. If you would like me to continue this, please send me a review. It would really help me continue this thing.  
**_

_**Yes, I know that I've been neglecting this story since I'm focusing on my other story, Falling In Love With A Heartbreaker Was Stupid (If you haven't read that yet, you can check it out on my profile. Go!), so I'm really sorry for the super duper, epically late update. Okay, now that I'm done, you can read the chapter now. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Naruto. Please, don't sue me. XD  
**_

_

* * *

PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_When she returned to her room, she couldn't help herself but stare again at the exquisitely beautiful angel napping on her bed. He was so peaceful. When she caressed his pale cheek, her thumb brushed against his lips. She felt her cheeks heat up. Willing herself to look elsewhere, her eyes zeroed in on the angel's fluffy-looking black and light blue wings. She reached out to touch the feathery wings. She was intrigued by its texture. It was rough and soft at the same time. The root where it is colored black is slightly stiff while midway, where it is light blue, it was as fluffy as cotton. She giggled lightly since its texture was somewhat tickling her fingertips and palms._

_She immediately put a hand over her mouth and stared warily at the angel's face, frightened that she woke him up. When his face remained impassive and seemingly undisturbed, she once again chuckled. She reached out and lightly pinched his straight nose._

_"You're so cute." She whispered._

_She caressed his raven colored locks and marveled at the softness of his tresses. Then, she wondered how he manages to make the back of his hair stand up in a gravity-defying manner. Dismissing the thought, she continued stroking the angel's locks. Everything about him seemed so perfect. The only explanation someone could be so perfect was that he was an angel, a servant of God. She smiled slightly at the idea. Yes, he was an angel._

_At that moment, she noticed she was still clad in her pink halter dress. She stood up and went to her closet to grab her nightwear, a peach satin night gown Ino gave her for her last birthday. She walked off to her bathroom to change. At first, she only wanted to change into her PJs but since she felt weary sticky and weary because of her previous activities, she figured she could shower for a bit._

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, the blinding light stinging his eyes. He blinked a few times to be accustomed to the luminosity. His vision was met with a pure white ceiling and his keen hearing caught the sound of running water. He sat up from where he was lying down. He wondered where he was right now. All he remembered before passing out was that he was being chased by a persistent black dragon. He was unable to dodge the dragon's claw efficiently when he tried to strike his left wing, resulting to a gash on the left side of his stomach. Then, he remembered using the scroll of teleportation given to him by Shikamaru just in the nick of time before the dragon's fiery breath managed to touch his wings.

He stood up from where he was lying down and looked around. The place he was in has a wall that is a light peach, very different compared to the dungeons of the underworld. So he guessed he wasn't held captive and he also managed to escape from that annoying dragon just before getting smoldered and charred. Unsure of where the hell he was teleported, he guessed he was teleported to earth so it seemed.

Remembering his injury, he looked down. He saw he was bandaged up pretty nicely. Wondering who was kind enough to take care of him. It was rumored that humans are pretty brutal, aggressive and sadistic, always waging war with each other, leading to their own destruction. Still hearing the sound of rushing water somewhere, he quietly stood up from where he was sitting and stealthily made his way towards the direction of the noise. He opened the door, slipped inside, and inaudibly closing the door with the softest of _clicks._

He felt sore and exhausted. The simple job of walking a few steps made his breathing go a little heavier than normal. His wound was still throbbing occasionally, making him wince. He leaned against the cold tile wall and let himself relax as he heard a soft humming coming from the person beyond the slightly translucent curtain. He assumed the person was taking a bath.

Making sure of his safety, he clutched his abdomen and warily stole a glance at the oblivious person. All he saw was a slim silhouette taking a shower. He stiffened when he heard the rushing water halt abruptly and a soft sigh was heard from the anonymous person beyond the bathroom curtain. Being vigilant as always, he resumed to his position of hiding behind the shadow of the wall he is leaning on, making sure he won't be seen from where the person is currently at.

He glanced again, curiously this time. What he saw definitely wasn't what he was expecting. There was a human girl, who had her back facing him, clad only in a fluffy pink towel. She had unusual pink hair reaching just above her shoulders. She had a pale but creamy complexion, soft and smooth looking skin and a nice figure, as far as he could tell.

But what had his jaw almost dropping to the ground was _the mark _on the human girl's neck.

It was _the mark of the devil's angel. _

Unable to stop himself but to take a closer look to make sure, to be sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He stepped forward from his hiding place and continued to walk towards the oblivious girl. He was limping slightly because of the pain on his lower abdomen but he continued on, ignoring the throbbing ache. It would heal soon enough. Then, the girl heard his approach so she spun around to face him, her hand clutched tight on her chest. He obviously surprised her.

"Oh god, you scared me." She mumbled as she tried to catch her breath.

When he was just right in front of her, he raised his hand slowly, as if silently telling the human girl that he meant no harm. The girl was looking at him curiously with wide questioning emerald orbs. He continued to raise his hand until it rested on the back of her head, touching her soaked pink tresses.

Sakura wondered silently if the angel in front of her was mute or something. Or maybe he spoke a different language that he knew she wouldn't understand so he just kept his mouth shut, which forced them to communicate through body language. Her instinct on self-preservation was warring with her morbid curiosity. She was scared if he would do something bad to her, but she hoped not. All she knew about this mysterious creature in front of her was that he was an angel (she wasn't even really sure if her theory is one hundred percent true), no more. While she was very curious to what he wants with her. Maybe he wants to thank me, she thought.

His hand slid from her head to her shoulder while his other hand that was lying limply on his side moved to her other shoulder. He heard her squeak in surprise. The pink haired girl glanced up, unease clearly written in her eyes. Making an effort to relieve her, he said,

"May I?"

She nodded dumbly even if she didn't actually know what he wanted to do. After hearing his deep husky voice, her theory of him being mute was shattered into pieces, even the assumption that he didn't know how to speak English. She looked straight into his eyes and waited for his next move.

He felt the girl bob her head once in affirmation. He gripped her shoulders and gently turned her around so her back faced him. He held the girl's pink hair with one hand and swept it away to her shoulder to clear the obstruction from her neck. That was when he saw it.

It was really there, the mark of the devil's angel, the key to prevent the world's destruction but also the one who can trigger the world's apocalypse. She was the one they've been searching for decades. She was the reincarnation of the devil's angel.

He stroked the mark on the back of her neck and she felt her shudder delicately.

"Where did you get this?" He asked flatly, his question almost sounded like a statement.

"I-It's a birthmark. It was there ever since I was born." He heard her say truthfully.

As he was silent for a few moments, mulling over the information. He deliberated whether it was just pure coincidence or he really found the girl they've been seeking out for years. If this human girl really was the reincarnation of the devil's angel then they were extremely lucky to find her first before _they _did.

Storing all the facts he have gathered, he put them at the back of his mind for future ponderings. He decided he should take her to the team, though he had no idea where they were. So, he abruptly grabbed the pink haired girl's wrist that was holding her hair away from her neck and dragged her out of the bathroom. He heard the girl squeak in surprise and he caught the girl before she tumbled onto the tiled floor of the bathroom.

His cold calculating gaze glanced at the girl in his arms. She turned into different shades of red. Wondering if she was alright, he placed his palm on her smooth forehead. This made the girl blush all the more. Seemingly not really aware of the position they are in, he raised one black eyebrow at her reactions.

Sakura was feeling lightheaded and dizzy at the same time. It was all because of that angel's fault! He just unexpectedly grabbed my wrist. Of course, it was expected for a klutz like me to trip over her own feet. So, I stumbled forward when he tugged at my wrist, making me lose my balance. As I started to fall forwards, I felt his strong arms catch me before I land face-first onto the hard tiled floor of my bathroom.

After a moment of realizing our almost inexistent proximity away from each other and the suggestive position we were now in, I blushed profusely. I could feel his warm breath on my face, smell his manly scent as it assaulted my senses, making me fully aware of his overwhelming presence. He had one of his arms around my waist, carrying most of my weight while his other hand was on the small of my back holding me close to him. It only made things worse when I remembered I was still just clad in my towel, nothing more! Saying this was awkward was the understatement of the decade.

I looked up at him as he released his hold on my back and placed it gently on my forehead. Unable to help myself, I blushed harder, if that was even possible. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, warming them. When I looked at his calm and composed face, I saw his eyebrow raised in silent question. Geez, was he not uncomfortable at all? Here he was, an angel, _closely _holding a human girl in his arms _only clothed in a freaking towel._

Forcing her blush to fade away or at least lessen, she shook her head and struggled to stand upright. As he noticed she wanted to stand up on her own two feet, he let go of her waist. Standing up on wobbly legs, she shuffled off to her bathroom, aware of the pair of onyx eyes trailing after her. Before closing the door of the bathroom shut, she glanced up at him and said ineptly,

"Err… I'll just go change."

After that, she closed the door with a heavy sigh.

Dismissing the pink haired human's weird reactions, he shrugged to himself. Sasuke trudged off back to the bed. He felt the ache on his lower abdomen ebb until it was gone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lifted his black shirt up to examine his injury. Poking the slightly bloody bandage, he felt no pain or discomfort. Planning to rip the bandage away since his cut was already healed; he tugged at the bloody gauze covering the left side of his stomach.

Unaware of the bathroom door opening, he continued trying to tear the gauze away. Then,

"Hey! What are you doing?" He heard a feminine voice reprimand him.

Then, he felt small hands preventing him from ripping the constricting material off.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if it seems rushed because it is. As I said, I have no idea how to continue this from here. So, if you guys could be so kind as to give me suggestions, please do. :) Ja ne!**_

_**And, if you are interested in this story, you should join my poll. I really need your ideas and suggestions. Please join! :D**_

_**WatashiNoTenshi07 out! Buh-bye peepz ! :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Taken By Surprise

_**A/N: Sorry if this is so painfully short. I started writing this at exactly midnight so I was really really sleepy. And like I said before, I'm having trouble with continuing this story. Don't get me wrong, I actually love this story but unfortunately, I ran out of ideas. **_

_**Please tell me your suggestions, comments and objections in your reviews. For those who want me to continue this story please join the poll on my profile. Good thing there was one part in this story which made me squeal non-stop, as well as continue typing this story despite my drowsiness. Hope you guys squeal too. :) Here's the next chapter…**_

_**Standard Disclaimer is applied.**_

_**

* * *

Free muffins for them:**_

**_~tenshi303_**

**_~TheReviewer101_**

**_~SukiUchiha15_**

**_~Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**

**_~Wolf Master Uchiha_**

**_~MichiiHaru-Chan_**

**_~snorkabuziaczek_**

**_~XOnaruxhinaOX_**

**_~raven rose 101_**

**_~armeriamaria_**

**_~Jetness_**

**_~Baby swan-azure orbs16_**

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_Sasuke trudged off back to the bed. He felt the ache on his lower abdomen ebb until it was gone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lifted his black shirt up to examine his injury. Poking the slightly bloody bandage, he felt no pain or discomfort. Planning to rip the bandage away since his cut was already healed; he tugged at the bloody gauze covering the left side of his stomach._

_Unaware of the bathroom door opening, he continued trying to tear the gauze away. Then,_

_"Hey! What are you doing?" He heard a feminine voice reprimand him._

_Then, he felt small hands preventing him from ripping the constricting material off._

* * *

As I opened the bathroom door to get out, what I saw was something that made me drop the towel I was holding and dash to it right away.

The angel was clawing at the bloody gauze off of his wounded stomach! Didn't he know his cut might get infected?

I pried his hands away from it, but the material was already loosened so it gaped open. Expecting to see a nasty four-inch lesion, she gasped when pale and smooth skin was exposed. Biting her lip, she examined the skin again. But there was nothing; no small cut, or even a small scar, though she was sure the laceration would have needed stitches.

Looking up at the Adonis-faced angel, I only managed to choke out one word.

"How…?"

He answered somewhat simply,

"It healed."

Mouth parting open in shock, she looked down again. Unconsciously, she caressed the pale skin. It was as if there was no wound at all. The angel's torn and bloody shirt was the only proof she could find that there really _was_ a wound. Feeling someone looking at her, she raised her head to meet an onyx-eyed stare. Then as their gazes met, the angel's stare turned to focus pointedly at her hand still absently stroking his pale lower abdomen.

Feeling blood rush to her cheeks, she snatched her hand away. Then, she fisted her hand behind her.

She couldn't quite stop herself from caressing the angel's smooth skin.

_Okay, that sounded so wrong. I almost sound like some perverted girl out to ruin the innocence of an angel._

As she fidgeted nervously under the raven-haired angel's scrutinizing stare, she tried to find something that would avert his gaze on her flushed face.

"A… Anyway, you need to take a bath. Yeah! You need to take a bath." She spoke, pointedly referring to his rugged form.

She only noticed it at that moment, just now since all her attention was previously caught on his perfect face and fluffy wings. Sakura sighed inwardly for finding the perfect excuse.

She dragged him by his arm towards her bathroom. As she reached it, she pulled the door open and shoved him inside, then, she shut the door.

Leaning with her back against the door to settle her nerves and her still-flushed face, she called out.

"Go take a bath; I'll go make you something to eat."

After taking a few calming breaths, she heard the pitter-patter of water hitting the tiled floor. Steadying herself, she headed off to the kitchen.

As she prepared him something to eat (though she had no idea what angels eat, she figured he could just go with plain old ramen), she wondered idly if he could retract his wings so it wouldn't get wet. She hated to see the beloved fluffy feathers get soaked.

Shaking her head, she continued on with the task in hand, humming softly to herself.

As she was holding porcelain plates to set the table up for the both of them, she heard footsteps heading towards where she is.

As she looked up from what she was doing, she gasped.

WTFH?

The angel was standing right in front of her. _Stark Naked. _

**Stark naked and dripping wet.**

3...

2…

_1…_

A scream reverberated through the halls of the entire floor where Sakura's apartment was located.

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: Breathe: Inhale… Exhale…_**

**_Okay, now that you're all calm now. How was it? Tell me your comments or just gush about how hot Sasuke is in your reviews. Its fine by me. :)_**

**_Just a heads-up, I'll be gone for maybe quite a while since our 1st quarter exams is in a few days. I gotta study hard or I won't make it to fourth year, let alone college. :/_**

**_And also I'm kinda focusing on my other fic, Falling In Love With A Heartbreaker Was Stupid. I can't handle two fics at once. But I'll try. And I just wanted to say that The Devil's Angel is not on hiatus anymore. Hooray! Haha, I'm ouutt.. Sayonara, minna! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Up, Up And Away!

_**A/N: So sorry if this update is pretty late. School was chaotic and inevitably, I fell in an 'emo-as-Sasuke state' when my sucky grades came out. As a way of apologizing, this story is a bit longer compared to the previous chapters. Hmm… I think it's 1,700+ words. And that's without counting the quite long authoress' notes and the previous chapter recap. Enjoy this chapter! *achoo!* Ugh, I can't live without a box of Kleenex by my side these days. Snot keeps dripping from my nose. Eew…**_

_**Anyways, a little advice: for better effect of this (in my opinion) squee-worthy chap, your imagination should be running wild, just like mine. XD **_

_**Oh, just a side note: D'you guys think I need a beta reader for this story? I haven't gotten one yet. And I'm afraid this story may have plenty of errors. Tell me if I need one, 'kay?**_

_**The reviews for the previous chapter was totally awesome. Thanks, guys. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the dobe. I'd rather own Sasu-cakes. ^^**_

_

* * *

_

**_Free choco chip ice cream for them:_**

**_~SilverEyeShinobi  
_**

**_~TheReviewer101_**

**_~SukiUchiha15 _**

**_~xXFallenAngelWolfyXx_**

**_~sasusakufan2357 _**

**_~Neko the kawatta cat _**

**_~NinjaKrabz _**

**_~Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 _**

**_~tenshi303 _**

**_~snorkabuziaczek _**

**_~Jetness _**

**_~Wolf Master Uchiha _**

_

* * *

PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_As she was holding porcelain plates to set the table up for the both of them, she heard footsteps heading towards where she is._

_As she looked up from what she was doing, she gasped._

_WTFH?_

_The angel was standing right in front of her. Stark Naked. _

_**Stark naked and dripping wet.**_

_3... _

_2… _

_1…_

_A scream reverberated through the halls of the entire floor where Sakura's apartment was located_.

* * *

As the porcelain plate clattered to the ground and shattered into thousand of jagged pieces, Sakura used her now free hand to cover her eyes.

With her left hand she shielded her eyes from the scene before her. Then, she stabbed the index finger of her right hand in his direction while shrieking:

"_What are you doing?"_

Still, she couldn't deny that what she saw just before she covered her eyes was a _splendid_ scene.

The soaked hair that spiked up at the back of his head was now slightly lower, while the bangs at the side of his face faintly clung to his pale cheek. Strong and broad shoulders, smooth white chest, and flat tummy with faint lines of abs glittering slightly because of the drops of water from his shower were displayed right in front of her.

_**(A/N: Cue screaming and squealing in here. I swear I couldn't stop squealing. I hope you guys survive. I barely did. O/O)**_

Running a hand through his drenched raven locks (Sakura was able to see this since she was peeking through the cracks between her fingers), he said,

"I was going to ask you if you had a spare towel since you haven't given me one."

Cursing inwardly at her stupidity, she headed off back to her bedroom while the angel followed her.

Getting a blue towel from one of her drawers, she handed it to the angel while making sure her eyes stayed focused just above his shoulders and never straying downwards.

As the onyx-eyed angel toweled himself, Sakura noticed something out of place. She couldn't place a finger on what it is exactly but after a few moments she finally realized it.

"Your… Your wings…?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

The angel wrapped the towel around his waist then tucked the end at the corner of his waist to hold it together. Next, he replied,

"I retracted them."

Needing another second to fully process that information, she continued to stare at him with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

When she was calm enough and got over the initial shock, she noticed the angel's state of attire, or lack thereof. She spun around and headed to her clothes drawer and dug through the pile of clothes.

Fumbling, she managed to heave out from the deepest part of her drawer her only pair of sweatpants and her beloved oversized gray shirt.

Walking over, she handed him the only items she could salvage out of her closet that would fit him.

"Change into these… _please." _She almost pleaded.

It was comical how calm and collected the angel was compared to Sakura who was blushing profusely while her eyebrow was twitching. The stoic male angel grabbed the things and walked back toward the bathroom. Just as he closed the door, Sakura slid down to the floor in relief.

Lowering to the floor in a low thud, she sighed.

When she thought she was tired by the time she dragged her tipsy friends back to their apartments, she should be exhausted by now. All Sakura wanted to do was help a poor mythical creature lying unconscious in the middle of the road on the way home. But now she was stuck inside her apartment with the said supposedly angel who she conveniently saw undressed. Ugh, the mental picture seemed to be branded right in her brain.

Going red right to the tips of her ears, she gripped her pink tresses with both hands to stop the image from popping into the forefront of her thoughts. Bashing her head on her apartment's concrete wall was a pretty good idea right now.

_Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…_

Meditating, Sakura forced the blood out of her face. A couple of seconds later, with her blush forced back down, she stood up. Deciding it would be best to clean up the mess she made with the now smashed to smithereens plate, she headed off to clean up the mess.

Just after cleaning up the mess, she heard the bathroom's door open as well as the familiar footsteps heading towards where she is.

The garments that Sakura gave to the angel definitely didn't fit him. The sweatpants were too short for his long legs while the shirt was too small, as well. The shirt was almost body-fit, highlighting his broad shoulders and flat abdomen, despite the wrong sizes of the clothes she has given him, _hell_, he still looked like a frickin' model for body-fit shirts and sweatpants.

Unaware she was staring open-mouthed at him; she immediately snapped her jaw shut when he saw him raising one curved eyebrow up. Turning around to hide her flustered face since she just recalled the scene that awaited her the previous time the angel went out of the bathroom, she remembered why they were in her apartment's kitchen in the first place.

"Err… here, take a seat." She held out one of her humble kitchenette's wooden chair to him. As the angel walked toward the chair, she busied herself with preparing the table for her mythical visitor.

A few minutes later, as they were busy eating, Sakura was wondering if this should be the right time to ask him questions. Looking discreetly at the angel in front of her, she wondered why he was here on earth, or why was he injured when she saw him. In the course of almost an hour with him, these are the adjectives she could describe him with: hot, quiet, calm, gorgeous, stoic and _hot_.

Deciding she couldn't suppress her curiosity anymore, she started,

"So…" The angel looked up at her.

"What's your name?" She continued.

Setting down his spoon and fork, he looked at her right in the eye.

"Sasuke."

Momentarily dazed by his coal orbs, she needed an extra second to register the single word in her befuddled brain.

"Ah…" She mumbled lamely.

_Sasuke… hmm… a pretty name for a pretty guy. _She thought absently.

His curt and cryptic answers made him all the more mysterious and dreamy to Sakura. His silent and mysterious attitude seemed to make the pink headed girl all the more attracted and intrigued. All in all, he's the perfect candidate for Sakura's ideal guy. The only drawback is he's not just a _guy_, more like a mythical guy angel with black and blue fluffy wings. _Wonderful_, isn't it?

Snapping out of her own little world, she focused on the matter at hand. Coming to a decision that small talk wouldn't work with this guy, she started on with the interview.

"What are you doing here?"

Drum roll please…

"I don't know." Was his genius reply.

At that, she felt her jaw snap open and she expected her eyeballs to drop unceremoniously down her bowl of ramen.

Great. He's just as clueless as I am.

"Err... How come you were injured when I found you lying in the middle of the road?" That part intrigued her a bit. But not as much as the fact that he could heal himself abnormally fast, and I mean _really_ fast. It only takes him a minute or two to heal a wound that would approximately take a human to heal for a couple of months.

Setting down his spoon and fork to answer the inquisitive pink head's inquiries,

"I was chased by a black dragon so I had to use the teleportation scroll." Then he resumed eating.

It took another few seconds to let that sink in.

Rescuing an injured angel, seeing said angel heal himself at an incredible rate, and hearing the angel say that he was chased by a black _dragon_ before he was _teleported_ was just too much for a person to bear in a single day, _right_?

Finally breaking out of her trance, she felt a slight annoyance.

_Huh, he doesn't like talking much, does he? _Sakura grumbled mentally.

He could at least tell the whole story so her imagination won't run wild about how things really happened. Sighing, she picked her chopsticks back up and started eating reluctantly, still swallowed in her disturbing thoughts.

A few minutes passed while they ate in companionable silence. Sakura was waiting as patiently as she can, expecting the ebony-haired Sasuke to start narrating his adventure.

When they were almost done eating, Sakura decided that if she wanted to know something, she would have to squeeze the information out of him since it looked like he never had any inclination to talk as of now.

But a thought stopped her short.

If he truly doesn't know what he's doing here, then how the hell can he go back to wherever he came from? And if that's the case, then would he have to live here in her apartment?

She didn't know the answer to those questions and she was sure as hell that she didn't like where this was going. She smelled trouble.

Swallowed in her thoughts, she was pulled from her reverie with the sound of the wooden chair scraping sharply on the floor as it was forcefully jerked by Sasuke who was fuming. His eyes were narrowed into slits and his nostrils flared. A second after that, she heard Sasuke emit a low, almost inhuman growl, the sound was coming from somewhere deep in his throat.

"What –"

Before she could finish her question, Sasuke was beside her, tugging at her wrist. With no choice but to follow, they both ran silently to the back door of Sakura's apartment.

_What's going on?_

Sasuke twisted the door knob then jerked it out of the way as he continued half-dragging Sakura out of her apartment. She was just about to jerk her hand away from his grasp and demand what the hell was going on when she heard the sounds of breaking glass.

_What was that?_

Like it was some kind of ominous sign, their pace increased as Sasuke dragged her farther from her apartment.

As they reached the end of the corridor, where the metal stairs were located by the side of the building, she was stunned when Sasuke spun around, swept her into his arms bridal-style, and then jumped out from the building.

_**

* * *

A/N: So? Who's after them? Tell me your ideas and let's see how psychic you guys are. :D**_

_**Oh, by the way, the reason why I can't update sooner is because my parents disassembled my pc. :( Isn't that just tragic? I don't even know why they got mad at me, in the first place. So, if I don't update for two weeks or so, don't ya guys worry. Rest assured, I'm still alive by then (hopefully), just pretty school-busy and pc-deprived. 'Kay, I'm done here. Bye, guys! Till next time. Hope you send me a review to motivate myself. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Airborne at First Light

_**A/N: Hey guys! How y'all doin'? By the by,**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF US!**_

_**Soo… guys, I'm gonna need your opinions on something and I hope it won't be such a bother to ask for your help, cause I'm really having a hard time deciding on this matter. So, here it is.**_

_**What do you guys prefer, SHIKATEMA & INOSAI or just plain old SHIKAINO?**_

_**I'm fine with both so I dunno what to pick. So, I decided to put it up on a survey. I'll be waiting for your picks on your reviews! Thanks. :)**_

_**And here's the next chapter…. Enjoy!**_

_**Standard Disclaimer is applied.  
**_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_Sasuke twisted the door knob then jerked it out of the way as he continued half-dragging Sakura out of her apartment. She was just about to jerk her hand away from his grasp and demand what the hell was going on when she heard the sounds of breaking glass._

_Like it was some kind of ominous sign, their pace increased as Sasuke dragged her farther from her apartment._

_As they reached the end of the corridor, where the metal stairs were located by the side of the building, she was stunned when Sasuke spun around, swept her into his arms bridal-style, and then jumped out from the building._

* * *

Free-falling from the fourth floor of a building didn't feel so good; Sakura was an indisputable testament to that. Especially if you continue to feel no resistance at all and continue to land below surely in a heap of pancaked limbs. Seconds away from splattering to the ground, she was surprised when she heard a weird tearing noise followed by a flap.

As pieces of her favorite gray cotton shirt fluttered to the ground, she felt herself being lifted higher to the ground. Sighing in relief she settled back on Sasuke's chest, which she noticed was now bare and warm.

_Having wings sure is handy. _She thought to herself.

A few seconds later, she got queasy. They were getting higher steadily, and Sasuke showed no sign of stopping from getting much higher. She expected they'd only move forward now since they were _way_ above the ground now. The roofs of the buildings below them were minuscule, like she was looking down from a city made from Lego. Even the lights of the town beneath them were tiny, the scene was mesmerizing. It felt like she was staring at a sky full of twinkling stars, only it was _below_ her, not above. It was still pretty dark, though dawn might be coming quite soon, which just added to the magnificence of it all.

Finally, before she could squeak to Sasuke that it was high _enough_, their movement upward finally slowed down, until they only moved forward.

_Being carried in the arms of a gorgeously hot probably-angel feels really enjoyable_, Sakura thought.

She looked up to see his sharp cheekbones that hid the view of his handsome face as he looked straight ahead. She basked in the warmth of the moment; those strong muscular arms that supported her whole weight effortlessly, those huge fluffy wings taking the both of them high above the ground into the vast endless pre-dawn sky, and that strong warm chest she was leaning (and secretly nuzzling) onto.

As if he noticed her excessive staring and usual (but still weird) gawking, he looked down at her. And exactly at the right moment, the sun rose majestically over the horizon. The first rays of the sun hit the town beneath them in its warm golden luminance. But all of these went unnoticed to Sakura. At that instant, all that remained was Sasuke.

The mellow rays of the sun touched his face, and it was like Sakura was seeing him for the very first time. His hair looked amazingly dark, but with a hint of blue in it as it was bathed in the sun's rays. His face was almost too painfully and utterly beautiful. It was so different compared to staring at him in the misty darkness of the sky before daybreak. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat then start thundering in her ribcage like a bullet train. She swore she could hear her heart beat with her own ears.

And just as her heart raced frantically, she saw Sasuke's perfectly curved eyebrow raise, as if he heard her heart pound in her chest too. She flushed in mortification. Sasuke, remaining clueless of the effect he had on her, cocked his head slightly to the side, frowning slightly as he wondered why Sakura was acting this way.

Gosh, that truly adorable head tilt and cute pout did it. Weak kneed, she felt like she melted into a mess of pink goo. Good thing she wasn't standing, but her legs felt boneless and jelly all the same. Embarrassingly, she felt her breath hitch as she sucked a gulp of air, feeling oxygen-deprived. Man, he should stop (as Bella would say,) dazzling her like that.

She shook her head at him, half-annoyed and half-relieved at his apparent cluelessness. Shifting her gaze away, she realized how weird things progressed. Earlier (well, it was already past midnight by then, but whatever… you get what I mean), she was just busy hanging out and getting drunk with her best friends (mostly just them, actually), and now here she was (wearing her favorite PJs); flying above the city at the crack of dawn in the arms of the most gorgeous (but kinda clueless) creature she have ever met, who was now shirtless with black-and blue wings protruding from his back.

_Huh, who knew I had such luck. _She snorted inside her head.

Sakura could barely comprehend why she was wherever she was right now, much less believe it herself. Banishing other thoughts away, she continued enjoying the moment. This could well probably be a once in a lifetime chance.

Before she could start singing "_Oh, happy day!" _inside her head, she remembered what happened just before the two of them escaped hurriedly out of her apartment.

_Sasuke's reaction was really strange_, she thought to herself.

He looked absolutely no-kidding furious, as if he were ready to attack someone, probably mangle and dismember them to death. Even if the image she saw only lasted for a second, it was like the mental picture was branded at the back of her eyelids, pulsing and reminding her of that horrifying moment. She fought back a shiver as she felt her skin crawl. It was really shocking to see that handsome, calm, or you could say, apathetic Sasuke act like that. It was as if he turned into a different person, a different being entirely. She sighed. Thinking about it makes her head pound in a headache. She dismissed those thoughts away and started to think of the other mystery that puzzled her.

Someone just broke into my apartment. Robbery? No, it seemed too well-timed to be a coincidence. Besides, who in their right minds would actually try to rob a financially-struggling college student, _and_ through her _window_ nonetheless? No, definitely not. Whoever it (or they) was who wanted to break into her apartment wasn't afraid of discovery. They made too much noise by going through the windows. And _that_ was another mystery. She was sure as day that who entered her apartment weren't ordinary robbers. They wouldn't get anything worth robbing in her small and sparsely-decorated apartment anyway. Going through a window of an apartment in the fourth floor of the building would be pretty difficult to manage_, unless you had wings and can fly_. That was only one plausible solution left.

Whatever happened back there was related to Sasuke, the mysterious winged creature she picked up in the middle of the road.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Well, I think I really loved that cheesy sunrise part. :D**_

_**Please tell me your comment and the answer to the question on my note above on your reviews, 'kay? I'll be waiting for them. :]**_

_**Oh, hope nobody got confused on the Twilight reference back there. Since I'm pretty sure almost anyone would know who Bella is. And just a side-note, for Twi-haters out there, please no flames. We have our own preferences in books and movies so please, mind your own goddamn business. I'm getting tired of all the bullpoop I always get from insecure haters. :P**_

_**That's all folks, till next time. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Angel Abduction

_**A/N: Hey! I'm back at last. I've been pretty crazy lately so I haven't been able to post any new chapter. So, now that I have the time, I'm giving you the next one. I apologize for being gone for so long. :**_

_**Okay, 'nuff chit chat. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! =)**_

_**Just a heads up, this chapter is entirely un-beta-ed so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. My beta reader seems to be quite busy these days. :]**_

_**Standard Disclaimer is applied.  
**_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_Someone just broke into my apartment. Robbery? No, it seemed too well-timed to be a coincidence. Besides, who in their right minds would actually try to rob a financially-struggling college student, and through her window nonetheless? No, definitely not. Whoever it (or they) was who wanted to break into her apartment wasn't afraid of discovery. They made too much noise by going through the windows. And that was another mystery. She was sure as day that who entered her apartment weren't ordinary robbers. They wouldn't get anything worth robbing in her small and sparsely-decorated apartment anyway. Going through a window of an apartment in the fourth floor of the building would be pretty difficult to manage, unless you had wings and can fly. That was only one plausible solution left. _

_Whatever happened back there was related to Sasuke, the mysterious winged creature she picked up in the middle of the road._

* * *

A few minutes later, they gradually descended. She was worried for a moment if somebody might see them. It was already past daybreak, some people might already be awake, especially elders who most probably be early risers.

Continuing their gradual descent back to earth, the thought was swept away. She wondered where they'll land. Before she could say something to ask, she heard Sasuke speak.

"Yeah, I've got her… Did you guys get the other three? … Good."

Huh? She looked up to see what's happening, only to see Sasuke seemingly focused and concentrating on something with his eyes closed.

"Where? ... East... Fine, I'll meet you there."

Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal his midnight black orbs.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked intently. She was pretty sure he wasn't talking to her by then.

"Telepathy." He answered succinctly.

Oh. That made sense. Wait, he's meeting with somebody else? Then, she felt Sasuke turn sideways to the east. Where were they going?

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, a bit worried. She just wanted to have some sleep. It's almost a good twenty four hours since she last slept.

"We're going to meet up with my teammates."

There was more of his kind? It was surreal enough to see and meet one but, more? Nuh-uh, that was too much for anyone to bear. Besides, why is he taking me anyway? It's not like I have any business there.

"Couldn't you just, I dunno, drop me off somewhere? My place should be okay by now_." Except for the broken window_, she added to herself. She looked up expectantly to Sasuke, awaiting the verdict.

"No, you'll be going with us from now on."

The ridiculous statement articulated bluntly by Sasuke's apathetic voice bewildered her.

"What?" She spluttered quite unattractively.

This was immoral. Taking somebody without their approval was illegal, right? Sasuke shouldn't be deciding things like these on his own, especially if he plans on kidnapping me and take me to who-knows-where. Then, it hit me. Their conversation earlier! He asked if his teammates if they got the _other_ _three_. Does it mean they've kidnapped three others as well?

Sure, Sasuke's gorgeous and all, but what if he's _not_ good? She gulped nervously at the idea. What if they kidnap people on a daily basis? It was a disturbing thought, even more so now that she remembered Sasuke's color choices. He was always clothed in black. Almost everything about him was black, only the slight tint of navy blue on his hair and the shade of blue on the tips of his wings were the exception.

She had had enough of this. She just wanted to rest, dammit! Stubbornly lifting her chin up, she stared dead straight into Sasuke's eyes and said obstinately,

"No, put me down. I don't want to go with you."

She squirmed in his arms, only to remember they were still a couple of feet from the ground. Stopping herself just in time before she could slip out of Sasuke's arms and fall to the ground, she glared at him.

"No, you have to go with us." He answered just as firmly.

"Excuse me?" She seethed indignantly. "Put me down! I _don't_ want to go!"

Sasuke ignored her and continued flying to the east. Sulkily, she glared at him while he continued ignoring her throughout the way. She wanted to continue griping and complaining at him on and on and on so that he'll get tired of her and decide that taking her was too much of a hassle but her body felt as if some moron dropped sacks of rice on her body, and her arms and legs felt jelly-fied. She realized that she couldn't even raise her arm to smack him on his chest.

A few minutes later, she couldn't even keep up the glare she focused on him for the past couple of minutes as her lids begin to feel like they weighed a ton. Her vision grayed at the edges, turning tunnel-like. Before she could stop herself, she fully succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up, feeling refreshed and fully energized.

_Ah, this is pure bliss_. She sighed contentedly.

And then, the memories just before she passed out from sleep deprivation and exhaustion rushed back to her mind. Eyes opening wide in shock, she tried to comprehend where she was now.

She was now sitting up in a king-sized bed with fluffy lavender colored pillows and a dark purple comforter over her pajama-clad body.

The smell of lavenders enveloped the whole room where she was. The walls were pure white and window panels were a light shade of purple. It was matched by cream-colored curtains with a pattern of swirls connecting violet lilies and yellow chrysanthemums. But something was off. Standing up, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away. It was dark outside.

_Wow, I slept through the whole day. _She thought distractedly.

Looking around, the room seemed vaguely familiar. But before she could think much of it, she heard footsteps heading her way. Looking for some kind of weapon, she snatched a vase from the nightstand. The door knob rattled, and then opened, finally. Bracing herself, she held her breath.

Before she could hurl the ceramic vase to the direction of the door, she froze.

It was Hinata.

She was more than flabbergasted, but that didn't matter right now. Putting aside the vase, she flung herself to Hinata's direction.

"Hina-chan!"

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo… what's your opinion of getting kidnapped by a hot shirtless angel? Tell me what ya think on your review and we'll see if we have the same ideas. *evil grin* **_

_**And what about the sudden arrival of our dear Hinata? Any suspicions on what side she may be? :]**_

_**And with that, another chapter ends! Please look forward to the next one! Ja, minna. I'll be taking my leave now. Buh-bye! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Hysterical Breakdown

_**A/N: Hey! I'm back. :) Here's the next chapter. But just a heads up, this one's un-beta-ed, too. So, I apologize for any mistakes.**_

_**In this chapter, you could definitely notice we're crawling closer to the climax of this story, though some facts are still a little sketchy and I haven't introduced the other characters of the story, especially the main antagonists, yes it's plural.**_

_**Enough spoilers! Go on, read it. =)**_

_**Standard Disclaimer is applied.  
**_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_The smell of lavenders enveloped the whole room where she was. The walls were pure white and window panels were a light shade of purple. It was matched by cream-colored curtains with a pattern of swirls connecting violet lilies and yellow chrysanthemums. But something was off. Standing up, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away. It was dark outside._

Wow, I slept through the whole day_. She thought distractedly._

_Looking around, the room seemed vaguely familiar. But before she could think much of it, she heard footsteps heading her way. Looking for some kind of weapon, she snatched a vase from the nightstand. The door knob rattled, and then opened, finally. Bracing herself, she held her breath._

_Before she could hurl the ceramic vase to the direction of the door, she froze. _

_It was Hinata. _

_She was more than flabbergasted, but that didn't matter right now. Putting aside the vase, she flung herself to Hinata's direction._

"_Hina-chan!"_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Sakura finished grimly. She sighed and plopped herself down on the miraculously fluffy bed full of equally fluffy lilac pillows.

She felt like a ton of weight was removed from her shoulders by telling Hinata the misadventures she had ever since she found that… that _creature_ called Sasuke. Everything was just a blur of confusion and frustration ever since. She just tried to help. And this is what she gets, getting abducted.

Looking around her conspicuously, she now realized where she was. She was at Hinata's house. Or more appropriately, she was at the Hyuugas' mansion, the Hyuuga estate.

She glanced at Hinata. She was sitting calmly on the mauve-colored futon with her hands folded on her lap. She was staring at her hands thoughtfully.

_Probably digesting all the insane information I'd just told her_, Sakura thought.

This is what she liked most about Hinata. She seemed to be calm and collected all the time, always thinking first before acting. She was the complete opposite of her other two friends, Ino and Tenten. They'd mostly be screaming their heads off and panicking like headless chickens if she ever told them everything she'd just told Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?" She heard Hinata call out to her softly, effectively shattering the mental image she was having about her blonde and bun-headed best friends.

"Yes?" Sakura answered back. Hinata was looking undecided, as if she wasn't sure how to continue. Her mouth was set in a bleak line as she pressed them together edgily.

She smiled in encouragement at her. It couldn't be as bad as what she had just relayed to her a minute ago, could it?

"I don't know how to explain this to you, so I guess I'll just show you." Hinata spoke serenely and her eyes had this determination in them. It gave Sakura a feeling that whatever it was that Hinata was going to show her, she had to understand and not freak out.

Hinata stood up gracefully. It was only then that Sakura noticed what her lavender-eyed best friend was wearing. The Hyuuga ex-heiress was wearing a flowing white silk gown that flowed all around her feet. It reminded Sakura of a Greek goddess. The flowing robe had mesmerizing violet swirls at the edges. The beauty of it distracted Sakura for a moment. She wondered if the way Hinata was dressed was normal for the Hyuugas around here. After all, she was the first-born daughter of the owner of the whole Hyuuga enterprises and this whole Hyuuga estate. Before she could give much more thought to this intriguing idea, her vision finally focused more clearly on Hinata.

Hinata was standing still there, in the middle of the room. Then, she closed her eyes. The anticipation nearly killing Sakura, she sat up straighter and waited for what was going to happen next.

Breathing in deeply, Hinata steeled herself for what was to come.

Sakura saw Hinata raise both of her hands, and with a startling jolt, Hinata closed in on herself, bracing both of her hands on her chest. Then, a second and a swift tearing sound later; Hinata straightened her posture, with two wings on her back.

The scene in front of Sakura made no sense at first. As if her mind had shut down. Then, a second later, she came back to her senses but, she would wish a moment later that she hadn't. Hinata had wings.

Her gentle Hina-chan had white and lavender wings jutting out from her back.

The horrible sentence kept repeating over and over inside her head, bouncing inside her mind like a swarm of hornets. It was just unbelievable. Hell, it was downright impossible. Maybe she was in some kind of horrid nightmare, the kind where it was filled with angels instead of demons. Who'd have thought the cast members of her nightmares would be angels instead of gargoyle-like demons? Oh well, it does not matter. She just wants to wake up now.

But a voice at the deepest recesses of her fuddled mind kept telling her that she wouldn't wake up because she was already awake. The worst part of it was that, this was already reality. And she couldn't accept that. There should be another way to explain this. Either she was dreaming of angels or she was hallucinating about angels because she was insane. Anyway to explain this at all would be fine, just to disprove that this was reality.

"Saku-chan?" Hinata asked taking step toward her uncertainly. "Are you alright?" Hinata was now in front of her, looking at her worriedly.

Hinata looked the same. She looked like her usual calm and gentle self. She could almost imagine that she was the same person she hung out with in the club mere hours ago. But sometimes _almost_ was a very big word.

Sakura was only made aware that her jaw was gaping open much like a fish and that her eyes were wide and staring glassily at Hinata, as if she wasn't seeing something that was there.

Hinata, staring anxiously at the shell-shocked girl, crouched in front of her and kindly placed a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Saku-chan?"

It was the wrong thing to ask for, because that simple question caused Sakura's barely maintained composure to shatter, like the wall of a dam shattering from immense pressure. Sakura shot up from her sitting position on the lilac pillows and shrieked in a hysterical voice,

"_Everything's_ wrong! I tried to help someone injured, which that someone was supposed to be an angel. And here's what I get, having someone break inside my house, _and_ getting held against her will, by said angel I tried to help. And now, look! My best friend just shows me her fluffy lavender wings to show that she is indeed an angel too!" Sakura finished, panting after her rather lengthy rant with panicked wide eyes.

Hinata, after listening placidly to the pink-haired girl's hysterics, replaced a gentle hand on top of Sakura's tense shoulder. Upon contact, Sakura's bearings slackened and she plopped back down on the pillows with an unsteady sigh as she put her face in her hands.

Hinata already expected Sakura to react this way. After all, she was entitled to have her own hysterics fit since her life was being turned upside down by _creatures_ she could barely believe existed. Nonetheless, she had to do what she was tasked to accomplish. She folded her wings back to avoid them from getting in the way and sat down next to the upset girl. In a gentle but solemn voice, she said,

"I have to tell you something very important, Sakura."

At that, the girl momentarily stopped her moping, lifted her face from her hands and gazed sideways at her raven-haired best friend.

"_You have to save the world, Sakura-hime."_

* * *

_**A/N: Le gasp! :o Our Hina-chan's a lavender winged angel! And how will our heroine react after the proclamation of her being responsible for the safety of the world? Well, ya just gotta wait for the next chapter, ne? :] **_

_**Please gimme some reviews to inspire me! You could also tell me your personal ideas on this fic so I could work something out and make the story much better for you guys.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I hope you guys won't think that Sakura's reaction to Hinata's existence as an angel was too melodramatic. I mean, how would you react if that happened to you? I would most probably react like how Sakura just did. Since, in my opinion, meeting angels seems like a great idea in theory, but in reality? There's a big difference. That's all, just sharin' my ideas on this matter. :]**_


	10. Chapter 10: Troublesome Seven Virtues

_**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm back after three months. Sorry for the ultra-mega late update. I've got a thousand reasons for why I was late this much, but I'd rather you read the story than my pathetic attempts at reasoning. But for those who wonder, I've been missing in action so long because of this: a bad case of senioritis. **_

_**Sigh, I never realized being a senior in high school would be so busy. I had to fill out applications for my college, take review sessions every weekend for the admissions test, review for my tests in school, do reports and projects, and lastly, write a short story that will be submitted to a publishing company. I had no idea it was a inter-school contest in our city until they sent me a letter telling me I'm one of the twenty finalists. Only shows that I barely listen to my teachers. -_-But still, it was good I was chosen as a finalist. :) **_

* * *

_**To thank my ever-faithful readers, I give them two blueberry muffins for reviewing:**_

~fictionally interesting – You'll know soon enough. :)

~Maskedgirl3 – Yeah, I thought so, too. ^^,

~IceMaidenOfLegend – I wanted to do that, too. But I wasn't sure how to plot it out. Sorry. -_-'

~Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover – True. It never is.

~raven rose 101 – That'll be coming soon. ;)

~tenshi303 – Thank you for the support. I've been _very_ busy but I'll stick in some time to read your fic. :)

_**Just a little announcement: This chapter is completely in SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER IS APPLIED.**_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_Hinata already expected Sakura to react this way. After all, she was entitled to have her own hysterics fit since her life was being turned upside down by _creatures_ she could barely believe existed. Nonetheless, she had to do what she was tasked to accomplish. She folded her wings back to avoid them from getting in the way and sat down next to the upset girl. In a gentle but solemn voice, she said,_

"_I have to tell you something very important, Sakura."_

_At that, the girl momentarily stopped her moping, lifted her face from her hands and gazed sideways at her raven-haired best friend._

"You have to save the world, Sakura-hime."

* * *

Sasuke was having a serious headache with all the things he had to handle these past few days. First, with that troublesome black dragon that almost fried him to bits (which was actually a very good blessing in disguise), then the difficult affair of having to kidnap a very obnoxious devil's angel, then the dilemmas he had to deal with all the troublesome girls his team had to abduct. Seriously, he was starting sound like Shikamaru now.

Speaking of that sloth, Shikamaru, Sasuke was just informed earlier ago that Sai and Shikamaru managed to find and capture the personification of the virtue of Temperance, a blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka. The two griped about how loud and whiny that girl can be since they captured her totally wasted.

And an hour before, two more of his team members reported the success of their missions. Neji submitted his report on his successful capture of the Personification of the virtue of Chastity, a fierce brunette named Tenten. Sasuke almost chuckled at the thought of Neji getting bitten by a human girl when the white-eyed knight grabbed the surprisingly violent girl by the waist.

Only one person of their team wasn't so unlucky with the person he was obligated to capture. And that was no other than his idiot of a blonde best friend Naruto. He was obliged to capture the personification of the virtue of Humility, which was no other than Neji's soft-spoken cousin, Hinata Hyuuga.

But with the capture of the four girls, they now had everyone they needed, and they were really damn lucky to have them all before _they_ did. The personification of the virtue of Kindness was Chouji Akimichi, an often-bullied high school student. The embodiment of the virtue Charity was Kiba Inuzuka, a true animal-lover, while the quintessence of diligence was the energetic Rock Lee. And last but surely not the least, Sabaku no Gaara, the personification of the virtue Patience.

The seven personifications of the heavenly virtues are now complete. The soft-spoken Hinata as Humility, the forgiving Chouji as Kindness, Patience personified by the tranquil Gaara, the vigorous Lee as Diligence, the altruistic Kiba for the virtue Charity, Temperance embodied by Ino, Tenten for the virtue Chastity, and the most important of all, Sakura Haruno, the devil's angel.

So now, all they had to worry about was how to handle all of them without a riot breaking over the whole Hyuuga mansion. They all had such different personalities; it was hard to believe they were the people needed to stop the world's apocalypse.

Besides that, Sasuke and the other knights had to worry about the absolute safety of the eight mentioned earlier. And so Sasuke had Shikamaru raise protective wards around the whole Hyuuga estate, and Sai to place ink traps around various places in the manor. It wasn't impossible that _they_ would still try to take one of them into their custody, and that wasn't such a good picture to behold.

Sasuke sighed, and rubbed the spot on his temple that was throbbing occasionally. He was now on his way to the room where he dumped the sleeping pink-haired girl who was supposed to save the world.

He rapped on the wooden door twice then opened it. He thought Sakura was still asleep, but apparently not. She was talking to someone, whom he realized later as Hinata, with her lavender wings tucked to her back. As he looked at Sakura again, he amended his previous thought, Sakura wasn't talking to Hinata, and she was gaping at the winged girl in front of her.

Her emerald eyes were wide and fully dilated while her mouth was popped open as he noticed Sakura was hyperventilating in raspy, wheezing breaths. Sasuke anticipated this kind of reaction from Sakura.

Sasuke and the knights had someone assigned to tell Sakura her duty from now on. Unsurprisingly, the person selected to do the delicate job was no other than Hinata. She was recommended by Neji while Naruto seconded the suggestion eagerly with a nod.

And now, Sasuke figured that Hinata had already mentioned it to Sakura. Sasuke presumed that no matter how gently Hinata may deliver the news, it would still shock the girl. After all, now she knew that the whole darn world depended on her.

He made a move to get closer but at the first step he took, the girl was shaken out of her shocked stupor. And the moment Sakura saw that Sasuke was the one at the threshold, she shot out from her seat, effectively scooting out of the hold Hinata had on her shoulder. She shifted backwards, never taking her eyes off of me, and probably Hinata. She was looking at us as if we were a coiled cobra, ready to strike with bared fangs.

Her almond-shaped eyes were wide with panic and desperation and she was glancing around, looking for a weapon, perhaps. The girl was in shock. He needed to do something before Sakura does anything stupid, and almost certainly, dangerous.

"Saku-chan" …"Sakura" Hinata and I spoke at the same time. And it seemed to make matters worse. Sakura looked like she was internally debating which was a good idea; jumping out of the open window, or making a run for the door just behind me.

"Calm down, Sakura. We're not here to hurt you." That seemed to take a bit of the wild, frantic look in her eyes. But she replied, sarcasm dripping heavily in her words like corrosive acid, "Yeah, says the man who kidnapped me."

She had a point. But I wasn't going to admit that out loud, especially if she's misunderstanding the real issue here. "Look, just sit down and I'll explain everything." I said, as gently as I can while holding up my hands, palms up front like a suspect caught by an officer.

But she wasn't going to ease up, even a bit. She was glaring at me, those green, green eyes glittering with fury and her dainty little hands clenched into fists. She looked kittenish to me, but I wasn't sure I should mess with this furious kitty cat.

"No! I've had enough of all this shit you're spouting about angels and me saving the whole goddamn world! I can't even Parallel Park, how could I save the world? I'm getting out of here, and if you're going to stop me, you'll be dreadfully sorry." She swiveled around and grabbed the ceramic vase by the bedside table, as if she'd be using at as a weapon.

Good thing the silent Hyuuga decided to interfere at that moment. Hinata stood up, her hands clasped to her chest, looking upset. "Please, Sakura-chan. I'm your best friend; you could trust me. You know I would _never_ hurt you." She spoke compassionately, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Sakura turned towards her. Then, the moment their eyes met, Sakura lost the wary stance and all her eyes reflected was being confused and lost.

"Please, Sakura-chan. Hand me the vase and we'll talk, okay?" The lavender eyed angel pleaded, her hand outstretched to Sakura. After a second or so, Sakura handed the terracotta vase to Hinata. I heard Sakura emit a tiny sound, almost a sob and launched herself to Hinata's waiting arms.

The pink-haired girl kept apologizing, repeating the words, "I'm sorry" to Hinata in small whispers; almost as often as Hinata would reply, "It's okay" to the sobbing girl as tears silently traced down her cheek.

Sasuke weirdly felt like a third-wheel. He really wanted to leave the two girls alone but he had to get his job done. So, after a few minutes, when Sakura's sobbing died down to quiet hiccups and Hinata's tears stopped trickling down her face, Sasuke cleared his throat and took a cautious step forward. Once both the girls' attentions were on him, he spoke in a clear ringing voice, "What you heard from Hinata is true. And we need to talk… Sakura-hime."

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was it? It was pretty filler-ish, and I feel awful for leaving it as a cliffhanger but at least you guys'll have something to look forward to next chapter. **_

_**Tell me any of your comments, violent reactions, or ideas. I'd like to know what you think about this story. :)**_

_**I'm done here, toodles!**_

_**WatashiNoTenshi07 signin' out!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Hyuuga Manor Rooms

_**A/N: After a couple of eons, I finally found the time to update. Senior high truly is crazy. To all my readers, thank you for the appreciation and support for this story of mine. :)**_

_**- Just a heads-up, I added a teeny-tiny detail here so I had to re-update this particular chapter. But worry not, the next one will be coming soon. I don't think I;m going to sleep tonight so I could finish with the next chapter. :)  
**_

* * *

_**Here are my true-hearted readers who sent me a review for the previous chapter:**_

~StillDoll13

~IceMaidenOfLegend

~xXFallenxBeautyxX

* * *

_Previous Chapter Recap:_

"_Please, Sakura-chan. Hand me the vase and we'll talk, okay?" The lavender eyed angel pleaded, her hand outstretched to Sakura. After a second or so, Sakura handed the terracotta vase to Hinata. I heard Sakura emit a tiny sound, almost a sob and launched herself to Hinata's waiting arms._

_The pink-haired girl kept apologizing, repeating the words, "I'm sorry" to Hinata in small whispers; almost as often as Hinata would reply, "It's okay" to the sobbing girl as tears silently traced down her cheek._

_Sasuke weirdly felt like a third-wheel. He really wanted to leave the two girls alone but he had to get his job done. So, after a few minutes, when Sakura's sobbing died down to quiet hiccups and Hinata's tears stopped trickling down her face, Sasuke cleared his throat and took a cautious step forward. Once both the girls' attentions were on him, he spoke in a clear ringing voice, "What you heard from Hinata is true. And we need to talk… Sakura-hime."_

* * *

Sakura felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing, because everything was all so hilariously unbelievable. Saving the world? Pfft, as if. She couldn't even keep a goldfish alive for a few days. Crying, because she kept on deluding herself that everything up till now was just a weird dream, but that state of mind shattered when Hinata, her very best friend, came to the picture. Being surrounded by people (creatures, actually,) you don't know could be a sign that you really are just having a nightmare, but having your bestfriend in it? Not so nightmare-ish, especially if that bestfriend had white and lilac fluffy wings.

After having a good long chat with Sasuke, she was now in the Hyuuga manor's kitchen, calmly sipping a cup of hot cocoa. She could not believe what she had just heard from Sasuke and Hinata earlier. It seemed they had both taken Ino and Tenten as captive, too. She had screeched colorful words at Sasuke once she heard that, but was peaceably interrupted by Hinata. She told her that their two best friends were actually personifications of heavenly virtues. Sakura reckoned that if she were in a different situation, she would have laughed her head off at the thought of blabbermouth Ino and violent Tenten being personifications of _any _particular virtue. To think that she was surrounded by such _heavenly and sacred _people was almost comical. But a small part of her brain told her that of she really was who they think she is, the Devil's Angel(whatever that was), then it was only logical for her to be around people who could protect her if she encounter any kind of trouble. She asked Hinata if they had known it all along, if they had known their real identities even before meeting Sakura during high school, wondering for a second if their friendship was built on a huge stinking pile of lies and deceit. And thankfully, Hinata said that they didn't. Their memories were locked away so they would be able to focus on living a normal human life without raising suspicion from others. She had hugged Hinata after that, tearing up a little bit. Even if her world had just been turned upside down and it seemed like there was nothing to hold onto for sanity, she could still count on her best friends' help. Always.

After that little drama, she was deposited there in the kitchen by Sasuke and Hinata, having to drag her since she was a little bit still frozen with shock. Hinata quickly fixed her with what she knew would calm her immediately down, hot chocolate. So, she was left there with her thoughts while Sasuke left, mumbling a few things about having to deal with something else and that he'd be coming back in a few minutes. She barely noticed him, stomping out of the kitchen while grumbling to himself. He seemed to be distracted, not that she cared very much.

On the other hand, Hinata told her that she'd be busy preparing dinner for her and the other guests of the house, and that she should just sit there and relax. Good thing it was Hinata that told her to 'sit and relax' if it were anybody else, she'd be screaming her ass off at them that she couldn't possibly 'sit and relax' when she'd just learned that the whole freaking world depended on her and she had no idea why. She knew her friend meant well.

Thinking back to Hinata's previous words, 'other guests'? Who, or what, could they be, besides Ten and Ino? At that, Sakura knew she'd have to find out. She'd rather tour the whole Hyuuga mansion and look for unknown creatures than be alone with her thoughts. She'd be going insane in no time if she stayed there mulling over her dim future for any longer period of time.

She chugged the remaining contents of her mug, and ambled leisurely out of the kitchen. She was sure Sasuke would be pissed if he came back there and found her gone. And the pink-haired teen couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Sakura had been to the Hyuuga mansion for only a couple of times and she'd only been to the living room, parlor room, kitchen, garden, and Hinata's own bedroom. Considering the size of the Hyuuga manor from outside, she had to assume there was a gazillion other rooms she hadn't been to yet.

After her decided march from the kitchen, and a few twist and turns in the maze-like hallways, Sakura found herself (inevitably) lost. She was barely keeping attention on where she was going, occupied with her thoughts and distracted with the opulence of the Hyuuga estate around her, that she was unconsciously wandering about without an actual destination that she knew of.

She had stopped in the middle of the hallway and noticed it was deathly silent. Just a few minutes ago, she had passed by busy maids and butlers, bowing down at her as she passed, though she had no clue why they had to do that. She shrugged and assumed it was to show respect for visitors. She vaguely remembered climbing up a winding staircase and taking a left turn at the previous corridor she'd passed through, but beyond that was a total jumble of left and right turns. She knew it was impossible to retrace back her steps and she had accepted the fact that she had no sense of direction a long time ago, after getting lost on a school trip in the mountains.

Sakura figured getting lost in a mansion was a hell of a lot better than getting lost in the rocky mountains. Shrugging to herself, she continued to walk forward. A few paces on, she was met by the corridor's dead end. With nowhere else to go, she turned back and almost continued forward before she noticed a thin gap on the wall by her left. Walking to it, she felt through the wall and found a leverage by which she could grasp at one side of the wall. Sticking her fingers through the half-inch gap, she pulled. And just as she suspected, it was a hidden sliding door. Looking around her for a moment and seeing nobody around, she slid the door fully open.

Not entirely prepared for what she'd see inside.

* * *

_**A/N: Please don't kill me for ending this annoyingly short chapter with such a cliffhanger. I just wanted to hear your theories on what was lying in wait for Sakura in the secret room. Tell me your ideas in your reviews. I'll be waiting for them! :)**_

_**- And that's it. Hope it wasn't too confusing. See ya guys later. I'm out!  
**_

_**~WatashiNoTenshi07**_


	12. Chapter 12: Heirlooms and Whatnot

_**A/N: Dear readers, here is the next chapter I have promised. I hope you find it to your liking. We're finally moving on to the more serious stuff. I'm starting to write the actual story now, so there might be some confusions about some details so you could ask me. I actually haven't thought **_**reeaaalllyy **_**much about the stuff about their pasts since I just go and make stuff up when the need arises and hope it doesn't mess up with the whole plot. XD **_

_**Please don't be shy to ask questions, I would truly love to hear comments and inquiries.**_

* * *

_**I give muffins and choco fudge to my awesome reviewers:**_

_**Maskedgirl3**_

_**~Mokimoki-chan**_

_**~ Mokimoki-chan**_

_**~ easily1994addicted**_

_**~ IceMaidenOfLegend**_

_**(My reviewers increased by one. Well, I guess that was better than nothing. Or worse, get lesser. :o But it would really lift my hopes up if you send me some lovin'!)**_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER RECAP:_

_Sakura figured getting lost in a mansion was a hell of a lot better than getting lost in the rocky mountains. Shrugging to herself, she continued to walk forward. A few paces on, she was met by the corridor's dead end. With nowhere else to go, she turned back and almost continued forward before she noticed a thin gap on the wall by her left. Walking to it, she felt through the wall and found a leverage by which she could grasp at one side of the wall. Sticking her fingers through the half-inch gap, she pulled. And just as she suspected, it was a hidden sliding door. Looking around her for a moment and seeing nobody around, she slid the door fully open._

_Not entirely prepared for what she'd see inside._

* * *

The room in front of her was some sort of gallery that was a library at the same time. It was not as well-lighted as the others, with its tinted glass windows, adding some sort of enigma to the room. Occupying the west side of the room, were shelves after shelves of tomes in all kinds; leather-bound, velvet-bound, spiral-bound, even unbound ones with frail-looking and yellowing paper. There were books of different sizes and thickness, the letterings on the spines varying from old engravings of gold to the latest printed ones. The books were arranged in a way that the most ancient and antiquated ones with musty yellow pages and leather covers were at the far end, while the newest ones were the closest to Sakura. Before she could browse through the yellowed pages to read, she was distracted by the objects on the other side of the room. She turned away from the books towards the eastern portion of the room.

The east side looked like some kind of historical museum. There were paintings of different sizes; some barely the size of a usual painting while others were almost twice the size of the door she had just gone through. There were also what she figured must be artifacts. There were various assortments of objects displayed. There were lavish jewelries, antique-looking clothes, old scrolls, and a diverse collection of weapons; swords, axes, bows and arrows, spears, daggers, and some she couldn't even name by herself.

The sparkling jewelries; rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and the like, were placed on velvet cushions, with a sort of spotlight trained on them, making the facets of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, opals, and amethysts glitter. They were encased inside glass cubes, just like priceless jewelries in a well-guarded museum. There were six raised glass cube platforms lined in a single row. Walking over, she looked at the one nearest to her.

Much to her surprise, not all the items in the illuminated glass cubes were jewelries. The one before her was a hairbrush. The antique hairbrush had a thin-stemmed handle made from exquisitely crafted metal that also surrounded the oval-shaped perimeter of the head of the brush. Its surface was smooth white marble, with a sort of medallion on the center. It was lovely. She wondered how it would feel to have it smoothing through her pink locks.

Moving on, the next one was an earring. It was a sapphire dangling earring. Despite the tarnish on the piece of jewelry because of time, it was undoubtedly classic in its elegance. This was what she imagined how jewelries looked like from centuries ago, worn by a woman with porcelain white skin and rose-colored cheeks with artfully curled hair bunched up high at the crown of her head. Smiling, she realized she really did like watching old-era movies.

Inside the next glass cube was a ring. It was a ring with a huge opal gem shaped in a square surrounded by small diamonds on its perimeter. The band of the ring was thin gold. With the illumination, the diamonds glittered while the opal itself refracted small sections of blue, green, pink, yellow, and orange. It was undoubtedly gorgeous. She imagined herself again being in an old-era movie being proposed to by her tall, dark-haired, and handsome lover with this ring. She giggled at herself.

At the space where the following raised platform should be, there was a larger glass case, this time rectangular-shaped and standing upright to encase the dress inside it. It was a coal black and scarlet-crimson Victorian-era dress, with its long flowing sleeves, square neckline framed with black lace, and equally flowing bodice. Her imagination acting up again, she saw herself wearing the same dress in a spacious and magisterial ballroom, clutching an ostrich-feathered red and black mask that perfectly complimented her dress in her right hand, while her left arm was hooked on to a tall gentleman's arm. She saw in her mind's eye that the man had long flowing black hair and equally black mask with raven feathers.

Dragging her gaze from the dress that invoked such a strong image from her mind, she saw the next item in the glass cube. It was a pretty bracelet. It had six ruby gems, the size of the nail of her thumb each, in succession while the chain holding them together was gold. Elegant was definitely the best word to describe it. Sakura thought the rubies would complement her slightly pale skin and her bubblegum pink hair.

The last glass case was holding a necklace. It was an amethyst necklace with a ornately-detailed filigreed platinum frame. It was the loveliest and most exquisite necklace she had ever seen. By the length of the filigreed chain, Sakura speculated that the huge amethyst stone would fall right in the décolletage perfectly. _Could all this jewelry be Hyuuga heirlooms? _Sakura thought.

Walking over to the other side of the room, she spotted the massive collection of scrolls. They were separated from the outside world by a thick glass panel from the low ceiling to the floor. Sakura cannot see how someone could go through the other side to retrieve or read the scrolls without having to break the glass.

Then, Sakura trudged over the paintings. The paintings were a curious collection, some were sketches, using what she figured was charcoal, with colors in varying shades of black and white; while the others were fully painted ones, the colors blending in perfectly that they almost looked realistic. She tried to find some sort of pattern or special significance with the collection, but it seemed random. To her anyway. She saw some abstract paintings with swirling colors that seemed almost dizzying in its beauty. While there were still life, there was also real life, and landscape paintings that depicted different scenes.

The first she saw was about twice as wide as the glass windows by the room's west side. It was a landscape painting in shades of black, gray, and white of some kind of abandoned stone cottage surrounded by plenty of soaring pine, maple, and oak trees. In the painting, it seemed dark, signifying it was evening, and in the silvery glow of moonlight, she could make out a cobblestone path leading to the front door, cracks and fissures on the stone facade of the shabby little building, tangles of vines creeping into the window shutters, and a dozen clay pots full of wilted flowers that must've been taken care of very well previously.

With a start, she recognized the withered flowers to be pink primroses, yellow freesias, orange blossoms, and another one she couldn't recognize. She wondered briefly how she knew all the flowers, much less their names and colors. She knew she was no green-thumbed Ino, she didn't particularly have any sort of attachments to flowers, or anything plant-related, for that matter. She stepped closer, trying to see if she could recognize the last one. In a burst, she could see the color blue behind her eyelids, the shade of a cloudless sky, but before she could pull out the name from her consciousness, a throb at the side of her head brings her up short from her trance.

* * *

_**A/N: How was it? What do you guys think was the reason for Sakura's sudden epiphany-ish flashes in her mind? And what was that room really? Please tell me watcha think in your reviews. :)**_

_**Till next time, WatashiNoTenshi07 is up and away!**_


End file.
